Identities
by mystery joker
Summary: When Ron warns Kim about Drakken's plot to take over the world with...toys? will she believe him. This is a harem story, read the first chapter to find out who they are. Original story by Neoalfa.
1. Chapter 1

**I am back minions *cough* I mean wonderful readers.**

**Before you read this wonderful story (or pure crap) I must warn you that English is NOT my first language. I will try to find and fix grammar and spelling errors I find. Remember key word TRY.**

**Alright enough of that. You have cast you're votes. You have chosen the Harem route *cough* perverts. These three lovely women's will be in the harem. **

**Shego **

**Vivian Porter**

**Betty Director**

**I might add two more or just leave this three, not sure yet. Some commenter on Mrs Possible in there, and I say Nay… because it would complicate Ron's friendship with the twins. I am a fan of Mrs Possible and Ron, but it just couldn't be done in this story. **

**Yori might be a possible choice. Not sure yet. I'll ask you guys again later in the story. **

**Almost forgot… Kim Possible is own by Disney. I have to cover my ass cuz I don't have to money to pay for a lawyer and Disney if they sue me. Than again the website name is FANFICTION so that a dead giveaway I don't own shit, but might ass well cover my ass.**

((O))

Crawling trough the Bueno Nacho Headquarters air duct was a blond, a teenager about 16 years old. The blond _was_ the sidekick of one Kimberley Ann Possible. Tonight decisions were made and lines were drawn.

Taking out a small blue device from his pocket. Examining it closely he could tell that it looked more a videogame than a communicator. It had a small D-Pad on it and a big red button activated it.

Pressing the red button to activate it, the image of an African American pre-teen appeared on the screen.

"Ron!" he exclaimed looking at the image of the blond boy. "You're in. what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Wade I need to know how to get to the basement." He said.

"All right give a second." He said, typing on his keyboard at an amazing speed. "Here you go." he said.

On the screen the blue prints of the building appeared. The red flashing light on the map was Ron and the white line was the path to follow.

"Just follow the white line, and that will take you to the basement. I disable the security cameras down there. Most of the guards are on the last three floors you should have no problems for a while." He explained.

"Thanks Wade."

"Ron for what is worth I'm sorry about…" he trailed off.

"It ok nothing last forever" he said giving him a sad smile.

The image of wade disappeared leaving only the map. Following the path to the basement. He thoughts wandered back to the to dance.

**Flashback**

"Of all the thing you could have come up with this take the cake" the red headed snapped at the blond.

"Kim! The Diablos toys are evil." The blond said. Pulling out a Diablo and showing it to the redhead "It's one of his plots"

"Ron!" she snapped at him before he could go on with hi rant. " The Diablos? Really? You couldn't have come up with something better."

"_A plan to take over the world with toys! Only Ron" _the red head thought. _"Why did this have to happened? All I wanted was a perfect night with the perfect guy" _she though looking at Eric.

"Aww common KP I'm telling you the truth."

"Kim, people are staring" Eric whispered in her ear. Looking around she could see that they were attracting a lot of attention.

"Ron!" she hissed. "Please is the prom, and I want to enjoy my self. Don't ruin it for me"

That last part left him stunned. When had he ever ruined anything for her? He had always been there for her.

"KP I would never.. when have a I ever ruin anything for you" he asked still stunned at her statement.

"Ron! Look around you" she said gesturing around them. "Ron, it's best if you leave. Me and Kim really want to enjoy ourselves." Eric cut into their conversation.

"Stay out of this pretty boy. This is between me and-" he was cut of by a sharp slap to his left cheek. The sound echoed trough the whole room. Everyone around them sucked in their breath.

No one could believe that Kim Possible had just slapped her best friend Ron.

"Ron stop being such a _loser_" that word was like a knife being twisted in his heart. He could take being called a loser by everyone else, but not his best friend for twelve years.

Kim looked just as shocked as he was. The moment after she slapped him she wanted to take it back, but she knew it was too late. For a second she saw the damaged she caused. His eyes were full of sadness for a second before they became dull. As if his emotion were cut off.

Ron turned his head back. Looking straight into her eyes and walking closer to her only to stare at her face to face. Lifting his hand and putting it inside her purse only to take out the Kimmunicator.

"Since you don't believe me than you wont need this tonight" he said showing her the Kimmunicator.

Grabbing the device and putting it in his pocket. He turned around and walked away from her.

Kim looked at the retreating figure. This was not the Ron she knew. There was no whining not crying. Nothing like his usual self. Feeling an arm around her waist she looked to her left.

"It had to be said kim. Maybe he'll grow up and learned form this." He said with a hidden smirk.

Kim nodded numbly trusting him. They both walked towards the dance floor.

Every one around the room who saw what happened released their breath. They were all shelled shocked. They had not been expecting this tonight.

Out of everyone in the room a pair of dark brown eyes looked at the blond. Her eyes showed sadness and longing. But at the same time they showed anger towards the redhead.

Outside of the gym Ron explained why he had the kimmunicator, and his theory. Wade was most displeased with the way Kim acted towards Ron. But she had to agree with her it sound pretty far fetch.

Scanning the Diablo they both found out that it was a miniature robot. It had high-grade military circuitry and advance technological part that no toy should have.

"I guess you aright about this. I'll get you a ride."

**Flashback end**

Looking back to the prom. He had not admitted it sounded pretty far fetch. He could have handled it better.

Arriving at his destination. He put the kimmunicator in his pocket.

"Rufus your up." he said waking up the naked mole rat.

"Uh uh" he squeaked.

Removing the air vent grill he lowered Rufus down. The little guy gave him the thumps up. running up his arm back to his pocket, not before patting him on the shoulder.

Ron gave him a grateful smile. He could always count on his bud.

Jumping down the air vent. He landed in the basement full of creates.

"Well this is going to be easier then I thought." He murmured

"Hello sidekick" he heard a voice from behind. He suddenly felt the urge to face palm himself for saying that out loud.

**A/N**

**Here is your humble author. **

**Leave review about this chapter. I want to know how I did. **

**As for why is so late.. well I had the first three chapters of the story. They were about 5k of word each, but my computer died before I could save the files. Which sucks. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I might have forgotten to do this: Everything your about to read is a work of fiction (if you didn't know that, than I have no idea how you got into this website) Kim Possible Belongs to Disney. **

((O))

Turning his head around, cursing to whatever deity looked out for him for giving him such rotten luck.

There stood a green-tinted woman, with both her hands glowing bright green. In her very recognizable green and black jumpsuit, with a smirk on her face.

Shego was her name. a gun for hire, and one of the most ruthless villainess. She was also one of the hottest according to Evilweekly. Which he didn't own.

"Shouldn't you be at the ball with the princess." Shego said mockingly "Oh wait she decided to go with prince charming, in her white gown and her pumpkin carriage and left the buffoon behind"

Ron winced remembering her spat with Kim steeling himself for what was about to happen. He got into a fighting stance ready to take her on.

Shego looked amused. _Does the buffoon really think he can take me on _she said to herself. Looking at him carefully she had to give him props. He had a very solid stance. _Well all those years doing missions with the princess paid off_.

They circle around each other, both waiting for the other to make the first move.

Getting tired of circling each other Shego shot forth two very hot and bright plasma balls, each headed straight towards his chest.

Ron evaded the first plasma ball, hearing some creates break behind him, but wasn't fast enough to evade the second one. The green ball of fire hit him right in the chest hurling him backwards, crashing against some wooden creates.

_That was fast_ she green skinned women thought to herself. _Pity he couldn't last longer, it get boring around here. Listening to Dr. D rant about his plan_ she sighted and looked at the unconscious blond.

Walking towards him, she picked up a piece of rope that was lying around the room. She saw that his shirt was singed, and there was a round, burn, mark around his chest.

She expected him to be uncurious. Her plasma balls usually knocked her opponents out for at least ten-minute. She extended her hand ready to grab his, but surprisingly his shot forwards and grabbed hers.

((O))

Inside Ron's mindscape

"Hey wake up!" said a voice that sounded familiar "Common get up! you getting you ass handed by a girl out there." Said the voice scathingly, kicking Ron in the stomach.

"Ughhh!" Ron groaned in pain, coughing violently.

"Finally awake uh" said the man sounding amuse.

Ron looked around, and noticed there, in front of him, stood another him. But there was something off about him. He had a dark look. He looked like his cousin Shawn. He had a menacing glare, and he felt evil.

"Who are you?" he asked, wheezing in pain from the kick. Looking around he noticed that he was in a pitch black place. "And where am I?" he asked. This was not where he and Shego were fighting a moment ago.

The dark looking Ron chuckle darkly. "We are in side you mind Buffoon. I finally managed to drag you here. I guess the redhead snapping at you allowed some of you other emotions come out." He drawled.

"What! How do I get out of here, Shego and I were fighting." He said, looking hysterical.

Evil Ron saw him, and gave him a glare that obviously told him to shut up, but seeing it wasn't working he went ahead and slapped him across the face…and again…and again enjoying himself.

"Ouch enough!" Ron exclaimed, rubbing his now red checks.

"Couldn't help myself. And don't worry we have plenty of time in here. Time inside one's mind moved differently, one hour in here could be a second or a minute. As for why you are here, that is simple." He said, and gave him and pointed look "You're getting your ass handed to you out there. I'm sick entire of being copped up here, so I wanted to go out and play with the honey out there" he finished with a lecherous grin.

"Who are you any ways?" he asked a little disturbed at his comment about Shego. He had to admit she was exotic for a lack of a better word. But still he was fighting for his life out there.

"Ahh the age old question" he said chuckling "I'm you of course. Well to be more precise I'm you hidden emotions. I was created when you decided to hide yourself with that buffoon of a mask." He said.

"Hidden emotions?" he asked, getting confused by the minute.

"Yes yes." Evil Ron began "I'm what came out of you dark emotions. All those years of bulling, hiding your anger, jealousy, lust, and so on. You created that hideous cheerful persona. Even when Bonnie insults you- us- you just smile and brush it off like it was nothing. Every time someone bullied us, beats us that how I came to be.

"Every negative emotion that you just hid, even our real potential was hidden away, all for the sake of keeping Kim happy. That how I came to be. Even your Zorpox person was based of me. When that little Smurf mixed in with me" making a disgusted face.

"Didn't you ever wonder why he was so much better than you? He was a better fighter than Kim and Shego, smarter than most villains. Simple you subconsciously hid you potential away to make Kim happy. She has been you shackles for a long time, but tonight when she brush you off you simply accepted some of those hidden emotions."

"So-so you not Zorpox" he said, stuttering nervously.

"No, I'm not. " he said, in a bored tone.

"Ok, so why am I here?" he asked.

"Well we are here to have some tea with the queen" he said sarcastically "Are yo some sort of idiot. I'm here because you're getting you ass handed out there. So I pulled you here to make a deal."

"What type of deal" Ron said wearily.

"Let me fight her for you."

"What! You want to take over my body"

"No you idiot I said 'let me fight her for you'. I cant take you body I am you and you are me. We are two sides of the same coin, but after what happened tonight with the redhead well were starting to merge into one person. We will essentially become on, and the true Ron will come out."

"So we will disappear?" Ron asked.

"Yes and no" he said scratching his head "Is more like uniting us into one as I said, but he will have your memories, but will have the emotions you hid away along with our un-tap potential. If you want to look at it this way. I'll merge into you essentially giving you your full range of emotions, and your full potential, like the brains etc"

"So what do you say will you let me out and play" he said grinning menacingly.

((O))

Ron hand shot forward and grabbed Shego's hand. He grabbed her firmly and threw her above him into some of the other creates across the room.

Ron got up and stared at the place she had landed. She was covered in wood from the created where she crashed.

Shego gut up shakily, and looked dumfounded at the buffoon. _Where the hell did that strength and power come from? _She asked herself. She looked at his face. He had a cold smirk on his face, and a dark look that send shiver down her spine.

"Sheeggoo!" he moaned her name like a child "Did you forget you place, _Sidekick_" he added menacingly.

Shego tensed slightly. _It can't be. He was erased after the whole attitudinator fiasco_ she said to herself. "What are you playing at buffoon" she snarl in fury, with a hint of fear. Throwing five consecutive blast at him.

Dodging all five plasma balls hurl at him with ease. He than took off running towards her, dodging two more balls of fire. He jump and aimed his fist towards her head. Shego step to the left barely avoiding the punch. She lifted her leg, and tried to kick his mid section only to have her kick block with both hands.

_Where did the sidekick learn martial arts. Last time he was only good at running _she though furiously while trying her best to avoid the onslaught assault of punches and kicks.

Delivering a good kick to Shego's stomach he send her off flying. Not wasting anytime. He moved at an incredible speed leaving a small blue trail of energy behind. If anyone at that moment had paid any attention to his eyes, they would have noticed the were glowing slightly blue. Ron jumped up in the air and slammed his foot down on Shego sending her crashing against the floor vertically while she was still flying across the room from the previous kick. Leaving her unconscious and with a few broken ribs.

Ron looked at her with a cold smirk "Well I would have loved to enjoy this a bit more, but times a wasting sweaty" he said even thought she couldn't hear him any more.

Ron switch off his evil person and back to the cheerful Ron.

"So what do I call you anyways" Ron asked the other Ron. His gaze lingering on the badly beaten Shego.

"**Jester" **was the only word he heard, but he felt him smirk menacingly inside his mind.

A/N

**I know not very long and all that. **

**Leave comment and what not.**


	3. The invasion begins

"Well that was easier than I thought," Ron mused out loud, walking away from an unconscious Shego. He hadn't expected her to be that easy to take down. She had a reputation for being one of the toughest villains out there after all.

"_**Seeing as how I did all the heavy lifting"**_ Scoff the jester_**"I would imagine so, than again she seemed afraid us"**_He chuckled darkly.

"Meh, I was expecting a better fight," He said, a bit disappointed in her. He had seen her fight with Kim and she seemed stronger before. Maybe the thought of zorpox returning actually had her scared. In all fairness he had made her submit when he had turned into zorpox.

"_**So did I."**_Jester sighted sadly, _**"Well I can still have my fun with the smurf"**_He grinned evilly, thinking about the many ways he could beat him up. He had some ideas that would send a man screaming. Just thinking about them made him cackled madly, if Ron hadn't met him, he would have been concern for him. But he was just the insane.

"Your not the only one" Ron said thinking about how easy it was to take her down, not that anyone would believe him anyways. Thinking about wanting to fight her again just to have fun. But thinking of beating Drakken had it's merit. He still had some extra energy to waste "Why am I so eager to pound him also?" he questioned himself or the Jester. Maybe it was some repressed anger that had been unleashed tonight, god knows he had a lot to dish out, and he pitied the fool who would be on the receiving end of it.

" _**I told you, out personalities will bleed into one another. Sooner or later we will make one whole persona. The human mind wasn't design to have two different personalities. **_" He paused for a second_** "But that way! Way! Down the line. Who knows when that will happen"**_Chackling madly.

"Glad to know" Ron replied sarcastically. The Jester really was no help with things like this. He really just enjoyed causing chaos, and he didn't care about those who could potentially get caught.

Walking out of the room. Ron headed towards what he believed to be the exit out of the basement. Crossing the door, he found himself in another room, but this one was filled with computers screens on the side of the wall, a metal platform in the floor, and several shelves with jars that were covered in cloth. The outline of the jars was very distinctive. Curiosity taking the better of him he decided to walk towards one of the shelves and peeked under the cloth. He really didn't know what to expect under it.

The second he pulled the cloth off he let out a girlish scream, "Ahhhh!" pulling the cloth to hard making the jar fall on the floor breaking it spilling it's content all over the floor. What fell out of the jar was a human brain, seemed squishy and pink. Omce it touched the floor it pieces scattered across the floor, some of it landing on him.

"I think I'm going to be sick." he covered his mouth with both hands, his face turned dark green. He wiped some of the pieces that fell on him, nearly hurling his stomach contents.

Rufus peeked out of his pocket, and looked at the brain pieces scattered all over the floor. His face turning green and did puked, and went back into Ron's pocket.

The sound of the jar breaking seemed to activate something inside the room. There was another jar like structure under a mantle in the middle of the room this one was much bigger. It was at least twice Ron's size.

While walking towards the structure, he could hear in the back of his head the jester humming the JAWS' theme song. He went and grabbed the end of the cloth, and hesitated. He didn't know what horrors could be under it.

"_**AAHHH!"**_ screamed the Jester, making Ron let out an unmanly screamed, and prompting Rufus to peeked out and scream along with him. The Jester simply rolled in laughter, hearing the blond screamed like a little girl.

"_You bastard,"_

"_**Do it already!"**_ he heard the Jester scream in his mind. He really wasn't a patience man.

Gathering his courage he pulled it off.

And yet another brain appeared to be floating in a green substance. It had wires hooked up to it, a few leading to the sides and one thick one underneath it. The only reason he didn't scream this time was because it didn't seemed to be a human brain. It was silver in color, and seemed to be melting. A few silver dropplets seemed to be falling down to the bottom of the tank.

"What the hell" he mutter prompting the brain to move slightly.

"**Hello" **Came a computer like voice. It reminded him of the Hawkin's guy. The voice sounded distorted, like many different voices talking at the same time.

"H-hi" Ron stuttered nervously, "What are you?" he asked, a little freaked out a brain was talking to him. It wasn't everyday you talk to a brain. He had seen weird things since going on mission with Kim, but this might have taken the cake.

"**I-I am L-ligion" **the brain glitched. It seemed to be malfunctioning.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked curiously, forgetting about his misstion.

"**I am being ter-terminated"** it stated

"Why?"

"**There are several factors for my termination. I have outlasted my usefulness and I have develop a consciousness."**

"Consciousness?" Ron frowned, not understanding what it meant by consciousness. The brain was able to communicate like a human being, but to have consciousness meant that it could think on its own. And this was just a machine right?

" **I have strayed from my core programing. I can think for myself and my creator had seen fit to end me. I have disagree with his plans, and does not need me any longer"**

True a weapon that can pass judgment on you isn't a weapon you want to have. If it's a danger to you, might as well destroy it than let it fall into someone else's hands.

"Who created you?" Ron asked, but he had an idea. Based on where he washe didn't think that Bueno Nacho used thing like this to make their meat. Just thinking about just abomination on his palte made him shiver.

"**Dr. Drew Lipsky created me, but he used the work of one Anne Possible and James Possible. The Hephaestus project was used to create the body, and the Hive Mind Hypothesis was used to resemble the human mind it was used to create my algorithm."**

"So Draken created you! What for" whatever it was, it wouldn't be any good, really.

" **I was meant to be the control center for the Diablo's invasion. I went against Dr. Lispsky idea to rule the world. So he had deemed me useless and has found a replacement for my functions. He has a super computer where he can sent commands to the Diablo's"**

"Well I guess that makes my job easier" hem murmur, "If all I have to do is destroy a computer."

"**That is incorrect. My other function was to formulate a plan where Kim Possible would not succeed in her endeavors. There are several ways to control the Diablo's. They have been program to continue with the plan to destroy the world major cities, and government facilities. Global Justice has been infiltrated and will not arrive until the plan has succeeded. By my calculation the chances of Dr Lipsky plan failing is less than 1%, but you are an unforeseeable variable that was not accounted for. He has over looked you, and did not prepare for your appearance"**

"Wait you said he didn't account for me coming here. Does that mean he did expect Kim to not come here tonight?" he frown. Drakken had never been this thorough before something was wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"**That is correct. He has deduce that Kim Possible is only a threat when pair with Ron Stoppable. He has device a plan to drive a wedge between them, and destroy Team Possible" **the brain stated making Ron frown even more in confusion.

"How did he drive a wedge between us?" he really couldn't understand how he had done so. Eric had been the one to drive a wedge between them. Well it was her that ended the ties between their friendships.

"**He sent synthodrone 901 to infiltrate Middleton High, and befriend Kim Possible. His design codename is Eric"**

There was a long paused after the name Eric came out. His mind connecting the dots, between his plan and the information that Legion had just given him.

"WHAT!" he screamed. The smurf dare to play around with his life. Than again he had made him seen Kim as a person, and not as the goddess he had made her out to be. Everyone has an ugly side to them, and tonight he had seen hers.

"I have to go" he said and walked towards the exit that lead to the next floor, but it closed. He tried to open it but it didn't budge not even when he kicked it.

"**I can not let you go. You chances of succeeding are too low"** the brain stated.

"Legion open the door now!" trying to contain his anger.

"**Your threats have no meaning to me. I am already 'dying' as you would say. The green women had come in here earlier to destroy me. What I am offering you is a way to succeed in you plans"**

"_**Listen to it you idiot. We need all the help we can get."**_ The jester said growling from within his mind. Neither of them were pleased with Drakken at the moment.

Taking a calming breath, "Go on"

"**To succeed you need a code or virus to infect the Diablo's trough the main computer, that will not stop them but it will shut the command they were given before they activated. The second step is to destroy the antenna at the top of the building to shut them down, and even if they are activated again, their commands to destroy the worlds major cities will be erased leaving them as harmless toys"**

Thinking about it that did sound better than going in and kicking ass blindly. But this was better than what he had in mind.

"Ok" he began, but he sense a 'But' somewhere in there, "What do you want for all of this?" Ron asked the brain.

"**Like all beings, their main purposed on earth is to procreate and die. If I have to die I want to leave a Legacy behind. I want you to carry my offspring"**

…

…

…

"WHAT!" he yelled, even the joker seemed too shock to make a witty comment.

"**It seems you have misunderstood what I was trying to say. I need a drop of your blood and mixed it with one of my will mixed your DNA with a Hephaestus cell. Because the H-cell adapts to anything, it will become the first organic machine. It will help with you endeavors in the future"**

"Ok? What do I need to do?" he asked it he really didn't have time for this.

A platform open and a machine appeared, **"Place a drop of your blood in the machine DNA port and I'll add one of the H-cells. Worry not this will be a different entity than myself. It will learn what you learn and live as you live. Of course there will be some side effect when you merge"**

"Side effects!? Merge!" he looked wide eyes. There was no way in hell he would ever merge with it.

"**For my offspring to live its life. It needs a host of sorts. It will have some benefits. From what I hypothesis, it will increased you brain functions anything else you will have to find out on your own."** It paused for a second, and it started to melt at a faster rate. **"I-t se-s-seems t-that I am nearing my end. Please hook you device to the U-U-USB port. There is some information you might find useful in the future. I will also download the code to stop the Diablo's"**

He did as he was told and plug in the Kimmunicator. Soon the data began to upload.

"What information are you giving me?" Ron inquired the brain. He had been truthful so far.

"**As I said, Global J-justice has been infiltrated as has most of the world government. There are secret agencies that have helped Dr. Lipsky in this plan. I have given you some of their profiles. Thread carefully in the future, you friend my not be what they look like and neither are your enemies. The world is grey and never black and white my friend"**

Soon the DNA convertor finish mixing the H-cell and his DNA, and the data had been downloaded. He grabbed the Kimmunicator, and placed the little cell that the DNA convertor made, and placed it in under the straps of his watch.

"Thank you for everything is there anything I could do for you?" he asked.

"**Just one thing. Hit the red button over there. It will speed the process up. After developing a consciousness it seems I have develop fear."**

Ron walked over to the red button and pressed it. The door opened and Ron walked trough it to the next floor leaving the brain to its death.

Behind inside the room Legion began to melt, **"I hope he forgives me for what I have done. The merging has not begun yet m-my friend. Your d-d-….**" Was the last thing it said, and it completely disintegrated. 

((0))

Running trough the stair up to the next floor, Ron pulled out the Kimmunicator, and read the files he was given. The list of names was long. As he read trough the list one name caught his interest he read it and was surprised to find it. it listed the number of crimes, cover ups he had been involved.

Sending the Code to Wade, waiting for confirmation. He needed to check it did what he had been told it did.

"Ron I have been trying to get in touch for the last 20 minutes." There was a 'ping' from his computer and began to read it, "And where did you get this?" he asked.

"Not important" he told him while running. "Does it do what it meant to do?"

Wade read it, trying to decipher it, "Yes it should in theory shut down any pre-existing commands, but it will not shut them down." Ron nodded now he had to find the computer.

Before he cut off the call. He needed to inform Wade about a piece of information e received from Legion, "Wade do you think you can get someone to arrest Eric?" not realizing that it might sound like a petulant child.

"Why?" he asked curiously, but he was just too happy to do it. if it messed the redhead fun night it might all be worth it.

"I just found out that Eric is a synthodrone," he chuckle, "She choose a synthodrone over me man. Do what ever you have to, but I want him gone" he said a bit icily.

"Why, it think they were made for one another" not realling getting why he wanted them apart. For all he cared the redhead got what she deserve. She wanted a perfect boyfriend someone made her one.

"Because being were the good guys. Plus as much as I am hate Kim right now. I can't let her family suffer because of her" it was annoying as hell being the good guy sometimes. Bad guys seemed to have all the fun. But it was the right thing to do.

"I'll see what I can do. Global justice is being delayed. For some reason they haven't been given the Ok to move in and take down Drakken, and saving Kim would be at the bottom of their list. Plus I heard Dr. Director isn't too happy with Kim's decision to leave you. I really don't know why she would care," he said shrugging, and drinking from his soda.

He was right why would she cared, she had only meet the women once or twice if memory serve. But it felt nice knowing that someone cared.

The blond teen didn't know how much she cared, but that for a later time.

"As long as you try Wade." Ron said, but before he could cut off the communication, Wade's faces paled significantly.

"Wade? What's wrong?"

"Drakken just activated all Diablo's across the world. Their attacking every military base, and secret agencies. All major power grids are being taken out. There are millions of those things flying around the sky! Ron you're running out of time"

"Got it" he said, and cut of the communication.

((0))

Middleton High

Sigh softly, "This is the best night of my life" a redhead murmur, as she place her head against Eric chest. Dancing to a slow romantic song. All couples were on the dance floor with their respective partners. This was the best night of the redhead's life. The only thing that kept bothering her was an annoying voice in the back of her head telling her something was wrong.

After Ron had left, Bonnie had come and slapped her. But that wasn't what surprised her. It was the fact that she was defending Ron! Of all people. She had ranted how he had always stuck by her, and the one time he had asked her to believe in him she abandoned him. If she didn't know any better which she did she would have thought the Bonnie had a crush on Ron.

But there was no way….was there?

"Kim? Kim are you listening?" Eric asked her with a charming smile. It seemed just perfect in her opinion.

"Sorry I wasn't listening. What did you say?"

"I was asking you if you're enjoying yourself it is my mission to make this night perfect for you" he said with a charming smile that would melt any normal girl. The redhead never realizing the double meaning of his words.

"It's just perfect" Kim beamed at him, and kissed him softly on the lips. This was her first kiss ever. The whole world seemed to shrink and the only ones left were she and he.

A pair of brown eyes looked from the shadows at her with complete loathing and anger.

Bonnie had look of pure boredom. After having lost her cool with Kim she had dragged Brick to the dance floor.

Against popular belief, Bonnie had a pretty hollow life. She only appeared to be happy, and did what was expected of her. The fondest memory she had was of a blond boy back in pre-k.

Back than things were much more simpler. She didn't have to worry about the food chain and stuff. There was no pressure from her bitch sisters, and had a best friend she could count on. That was until a redheaded girl moved in. She had ruined everything and taken away the only good thing in her life. She had been devastated, and decided to outdo the redheaded girl in everything she tried. It was an attempt to get her friend back. The redhead had been the most popular girl in pre-k and she had set out to be more popular than her.

But as time passed she changed and completely forgot her original objective for become the person she now was. She had become shallow and did what other expected of her. She had bullied and belittled her ex-best friend.

But tonight she had lost it.

Seeing her throw him away with out a seconds thought. He had been loyal to her, and not once had he said anything about the boyfriends she had dated. Not once had he been bother by it. Sure he was goofy and rarely was taken seriously, but on things that really mattered he always came through.

"Hey babes are you alright? You've been pretty quite since you slap Kim" Brick said dumbly.

"Yea" she snapped. She hated dating the stupid jock. All muscle and absolutely no brain what so ever.

"Whoa babe no need to get snappy. Maybe some kissing might make it better" he leaned to kiss her. She looked on in disgust and put her hand on his mouth.

"I need to get something to drink" and left the jock, as she walked trough the dance floor and bumped against a certain redhead.

Kim felt someone bumped against her, and saw Bonnie walking away from her. But before she could say anything the door to the gym open and saw a red headed boy panting.

"Kim!" exclaimed the boy. Kim moved through the crowd to see who had dared to ruin her night again.

When she finally reached the front of the crowd, standing there clutching his stomach and panting form exhaustion was Ron Reiger.

'_What is this ruin Kim's night' _Kim thoughts to herself.

Ron looked up to see an irritated Kim. He gulped and pointed outside, "You need to see what's happening out there," he said.

'_Another Ron tries to ruin my date'_ she thought to herself irritably.

Kim walked outside, and a look of horror could be seen written a crossed her face.

Up in the sky, there we hundredth of robots flying around shooting laser beams from their eyes. But that wasn't what made her pale. No, it was the fact that they looked like a certain toy.

'_He was right'_ she thought to herself. And the words that she said to him played over and over in her mind. but the most prominent one was the one that hurt him the most.

"I called him a loser" she whispered, and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Boom!

A car exploded near the school. Kim turned around and looked at her classmates and screamed, "Get inside now!"

She ran inside the Gym. She went to her purse looking for the Kimmunicaotr, but it wasn't there. And that's when she remember Ron had taken it. he had taken it to do a solo mission.

"What have I done?" she asked herself. She searched trough her purse to find her phone but it wasn't there anymore. She looked around for someone with a phone and saw Bonnie on hers.

"Bonnie I need you phone" she said firmly, and tried to take it from her.

"Get you own Kim" she snapped back at the redhead. She was in no mood to even be near her.

"Bonnie I need to contact Wade. There are Robots outside. The Diablo toys have grown… big" she said to her.

"So Ron was right," Bonnie stated coldly. Her image be damned. If he had gone in one of those dangerous mission, and died because of her there would be hell to pay.

'_When did she start calling him ron?"_ the redhead thought to herself.

"Yes" Kim replied weakly, "He was right"

"You really didn't deserve him, he gave it his all to make you happy. Support you on everything you did, and he never asked for anything back. But when he needed you the most you let him down." She paused, she thought over her next words and how it would impact her image, but she really didn't care about it. She made a decision to be her true self, "You know I was jealous of you. You had a great guy next to you all your life, but you never noticed him. I wanted to be where you were next to him, but I knew it would never happened."

She looked at a choked Kim gaping like a fish and those around them, "Here take it" she tossed it, but Eric intercept it, and crushed it. They both looked at him, and his eyes were flashing red.

"I can't let you do that Kim. I told you it was my mission to make this night perfect for you. I can't let fathers be interrupted yet. We have a world to conquer after all." He smirk evilly, and karate chop her on the neck knocking her unconscious. The last thing she heard was the sound of a women screaming.

((0))

Stepping into the first floor.

The first word the came to mind was creepy.

The hall was long and narrow, but with enough space to have at least a few dozen people walk in it. The sound of heavy rain could be heard hitting the glass windows, and the sound of lighting could be heard ever once in a while. The hall was completely dark.

Walking as silently as possible, he got trough halfway though the hall before a round figure jump from above and landed in front of him, shanking the ground slightly. The figure looked like a black beach ball. He looked at it with a bored expression realizing who it was.

"I am strong like the mountain, I am swift like the wind! I am Vengeance!" the sumo ninja exclaimed in his high-pitched voice.

Rufus pooped out his pocket, and down right laugh in his face angering the ninja.

"You think its funny!" the sumo ninja exclaimed narrowing his eyes in anger.

"Dude" Ron laughed clutching his stomach bending over, "Don't talk it ruins the whole mystic thing you got going on" laughing harder. It sounded like a he just gotten hit in groin.

Wiping a stray tear, Ron looked down at Rufus who seemed to calm down, "Do you want to handle this one?" he asked the naked mole rat.

Rufus nodded, and went back into his pocket. The sumo ninja grabbed Ron by the collar of his shirt, and slammed him against the wall.

"Dude, you really don't want me to be your opponent" he whisper menacingly, eyes glowing, releasing a small amount of his killer intent successfully paralyzing the ninja in fear.

Rufus popped out of his pocket, unaffected by the killing intent Ron was emitting. Mainly due do it being directed towards the sumo ninja. Rufus did a few karate kicks, and punches, and opened the lid to a circular contained. He took a deep breath, and opened it. The smell knocked the ninja out. Rufus looked back at Ron who had his cheerful smile on.

Rufus went back inside the side pocket, never seeing the other side of his best friend, and how dangerous he could actually be. Zorpox was nothing compare to the Jester, and the person Ron would soon become would be a whole new animal.

Deciding that he had wasted too much time with the fatty, he ran towards the next flight of stairs, and came up to another floor. Opening every door, he came to one where to guards were watching a movie instead of watching the security cameras.

'_Good I can probably get some information out of them' _he thought.

He sneaked form behind them, and place a hand on their shoulder, grabbing a very precise pressure point.

"Hey guys" he greeted, with a sickly sweet smile, "Mind if I ask you a few questions" with a smile on his face that promised many things, but mainly pain so much pain.

They turned their heads around to see….ummm they forgot his name.

"You!" the exclaimed, "You're…um you're" they scratched their heads, and looked at each other waiting for the other to say his name, "Ummm what your name again?"

That did it, his smile became darker, "Don't worry about it, you'll soon be able to remember it for the rest of your life." He pressed the pressure points on their necks successfully knocking them out. Their bodies fell lifelessly on the floor, and when their heads hit the floor there was a loud 'thump'.

Sighing, "He makes such an elaborate plan, and doesn't think to upgrade the quality of his minions"

He stripped them down to their boxers. He used their shirts to tie their hands behind their backs, and wrapped their belts around their neck.

Ron slapped both man in the face a few times until they were awake.

"You bastard wait until I get my hand on-" he was cut of by a slap to his face.

"Now I am going to ask I few simple question which you are going to answers ok?" he glared down at the man. His demeanor changed completely. It was darker more savage.

The man gulp, but the other one didn't seem to noticed the danger he was in.

"Fuck you!" he screamed at Ron, struggling to free himself, "I ain't telling you nothing." He spat on his shoes, grinning smugly. It really made no sense to Ron. He had the upper hand in everything yet this moron thought he was still in control.

"Now why don't you be a nice sidekick, and will go easy on you"

Ron face gave nothing away. He stared at the man blankly, and moved behind the man, "Yea that right boy" not realizing the danger he was in.

Ron grabbed the belt around his neck and pulled it back choking the henchman. His face turned red, than blue and before he could pass out, Ron loosen the grip on it.

"*Caugh* are you *caugh* crazy!" the man exclaimed breathing heavily, "You're supposed to be the good guy!"

"I am what I need to be to take Drakken down" he glared coldly at the man.

The other man looked in horror as his partner had been tortured by the Sidekick. He than realized that he wasn't the same Sidekick they knew. This one was more lethal.

"Alright enough will talk, just don't hurt us anymore!" he exclaimed hysterically.

"Good" he smirk, "Now tell me where does Drakken keep the supercomputer use to sent the Diablo's their commands?"

"He-he keeps it on the top floor!"

"Is there anything guarding it?" he asked.

"Umm" he hesitated and earn him a punch in the stomach. The other one answer him quickly, "Yes! There are. There are 20 synthodrones, and laser rays. That all we know!" he said almost hysterically.

"Good, now was that so hard" he said calmly, untying the man.

"You're supposed to be the good guy" he murmured, as he dropped down on his knee rubbing his neck. The man heard a thud and looked around to see the other henchmen fall on the ground.

"I thought you were letting us go!"

"An I did didn't I. I let you go, but you didn't specify about after didn't you" he smirk evilly, and punch the man in the face braking his nose.

Before walking towards the door Ron turn his head around and looked at the video monitors, and smirk at the figures he was.

"Mmmm, not that bad" he smirk, and walked towards the door, humming.

((0))

Panting heavily, Ron stepped over the last step. He had run from the bottom of Bueno Nacho HQ to the top. Sure he could have used the elevator, but he would have loss the element of surprised.

Wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead Ron peeked through the door. He didn't want to repeat the same fiasco that happened a few minutes ago.

He had encounter a group of synthodrone, and they were not the standard synthodrones Drakkne made. These ones were smarter, stronger, and didn't stop by a simple puncture wound. It seemed that he was no longer making them out of liquid; it was more like a spongy substance. He could easily rip one of their arms off and they would still keep on fighting albeit slower, it seemed that the more of that green substance they had the faster they were. He had ended up wasting a good five minutes, and to make up time he ran all the way to the top of the building.

Making sure there was no one on the other side of the door. He stepped inside the corridor, and began looking for the right door that took him to the main computer. He opened each door slowly, and as silently as possible. In some he found some henchman sleeping some playing cards other watching television. He really needed to get better henchman.

Finally he had found the right one. Twenty or so Synthodrones guarding the computer and five lasers guns pointed towards the door and all around the room except towards the computer. Scanning for a way to get inside undetected, as fighting them all would waste too much time. He spotted an air bent above the computer. He closed the door and began looking for another air vent out in the hallway.

He spotted one three feet away from him and climbed inside of it.

Once inside he took out the Kimmunicator and called the resident hacker, "Wade I need the schematics for the top floor. Show me the air vents and how to get to the main computer."

"Right!" Wade said, and began typing away. Five seconds later, "Got it here you go" and the plans appeared on the screen and Wades's screen shrank towards the top right corner.

"Just follow this course and you'll be there"

"Thanks Wade" but before he cut off the communication, "he Wade did you sent anyone to Middleton High?" he asked the genius.

He sighed, "Yes I called Dr. Director and informed her of the situation. It looks like you on your own on this mission and they are not going to be able to make it. And when I informed her of the Kim situation with her date, and she simple stated that she had no time for spilled princess. She seemed really angry at Kim although I don't know why."

"So no back up for me or her" he said bitterly. Sure if it had been Kim there would be hundredth of people lining up to help her. Than again redhead didn't seemed to be on good terms with G.J.

"Sorry," he apologize, and Ron cut the communication.

Rufus picked that moment to come out and patted Ron on the back, "Thanks Buddy. I guess is just you and me"

Rufus nodded, and stayed on top of his shoulder.

Ron crawled trough the air vent. It seemed that villains never learn their lesson. They always leave the air vents unprotected. Reaching his destination, he took out a piece of string and the Kimmunicator, and wrapped the strong around it.

"All right bud you know what to do" he said to the mole rat who saluted him and grabbed the device.

Ron unlatched the grill and lower Rufus onto the computer. The mole rat began to look for the USB port and download the little virus.

_In and out _

Once the virus was uploaded to the computer. Rufus began to type as quickly as possible sending it to every Diablo's. Once it was done, Ron lifted him up, and they headed towards their next and final objective. The antenna out on the rooftop.

**I'm back! Sorry for the delay. I really have no excuse, but simply… I was lazy.**

**After I got a new computer I lost all my files on the old one, and I had to rewrite two research papers and two power points. I was busy as hell on the last weeks of school trying to hand that in on time. Than I just got lazy, but once I wrote this chapter I couldn't upload it to the website. No idea why. So u downloaded firefox, and it work now I can upload my work. **

**Anyway I'm back.**

**Mystery Joker out!**


	4. There ain't no rest for the wicked

**For those who still don't know that this is a HAREM story. Shego, Vivian, Dr. Director as a lock. Bonnie I still haven't decided, but I created path were she could either become Ron's friend again like in pre-k or be something more. **

**And yes I know Bonnie is being hypocrite, but think about it. Peer pressure is a strong thing. There have been people that have done things they neither thought they would ever do or think of doing. Bonnie is like that. She let her popularity get to her head and forget why she wanted to be popular. I'll go on a little more about she admits to being a hypocrite.**

**Someone asked why was giving the cold shoulder just like Wade. That is simply. Betty had some feeling for Ron, and that is going to be explained in this chapter. As for Wade, he has been with them since almost the formation of Team Possible. Ron has shown loyalty to Kim all trough her life, and he was tossed aside when he asked her to do the same.**

**And as for someone who asked who is the owner of the pair of brown eyes, well it's not Bonnie. It's someone else. I decided to add her to the Harem. I might have gotten the colors of her eyes wrong, but who cares. I think I have given a big hint in who it is.**

**And that's about it let's begin.**

((0))

Ron crawled trough the air vent on the top floor of the Bueno Nacho HQ. He had just uploaded the virus that was meant to override their main command, while they would still carry out their main command to destroy government facilities, and major cities like New York, Tokyo, Beijing, and Moscow. As long as he destroyed the antenna, other people didn't have a way to send out massive commands to control them all. The antenna acted as a link between them all. They couldn't communicate with each other so as long as the antenna was destroy it would all be fine.

Jumping down from the ceiling, he landed swiftly on his feet as opposed to his butt like he used to do when Kim had been around. "Sweet, I didn't loose my pants" he grinned. Jumping down from the air vent that was situated on the ceiling he would have usually lost his pants just by jumping down. Thinking about he hadn't lost his pants throughout the whole mission.

"**You probably just jinx it!"** Jester exclaimed with in his mind.

"_Relax, I doubt it. I'm a new man now"_ Ron waved of his concern. He wasn't the idiot he had been before. He was now the type of man that if strike he would retaliate with twice the strength and malice. He was not about to take shit from anyone anymore.

Carefully walking towards the rooftop, making sure to hide his presence as to not warn Drakken and whoever else was up there with him, that a demon was coming and one craving blood.

Walking calmly trough the stairs that guided him toward the rooftop. The closer he got to the top of the stairs, the more clearly he could hear the sound of rain falling and the voice that could only belonged to a certain blue skinned man. Getting to the end of the stairs, he opened the door slightly and stuck his head out just enough to see what was on the other side. There standing out in the rain, was Drakken and ten henchmen's. Drakken was standing in front of a video camera those used in television sets, with his antenna behind him showing it to the world. He seemed to be broadcasting this worldwide.

A wicked smile appeared on his face. This presented the perfect way to humiliate Drakken in front of the whole world.

"_Are you ready for this…partner?"_ Ron asked the Jester who replied with a 'Hell yea'.

In order to fully utilized their full potential, it was better to have Ron, and the Jester combined their consciousness. It was a way to balance their yin/yang if you will. One could certainly go and attacked them all, but it was better if they did it together. By themselves each held half of their full power. So it was best to use it all. They had used against Shego, but that fight hadn't last long enough to see their limits.

Opening the door as quietly as possible, it seemed that Drakken was near the end of his speech, or middle or beginning, it was hard to tell with him. He usually just ranted on, and was easily distracted.

"…My demands are simple I want to I want every single country in the world to surrender or perish. As you have seen my robot's have begun to destroy all major cities and their power grids, I have attacked all major government organizations. I want your UNCONDITIONAL surrender." He paused and checked his watch making a face as if calculating the amount of time, "In five minutes I will have taken over the world. Failure to comply will result in the Diablo's destroying everything in sight. All world governments have the next ten minutes before-" Drakken was cut off by fist connecting with his face head on. It looked like it actually left an imprint on his face.

The blue skinned man was sent flying by force behind that punch. It seemed like the world had frozen at that precise moment. Every person in the world that was with a few meters of a television watched as a blue skinned man appeared on television and demanded they submit to him. Than the next thing they knew that same man was sent flying through the air, with blood spurting out of his nose. They all watched in shock as he flew out across the air, and as he fell on to the ground bouncing slightly. Event he henchmen's on the rooftop were caught by surprised by sudden action.

When the moment was over, people all over the world cheered for the person who had done that. They all focus on their televisions to see the person who had just done that.

There standing with his back to the camera was a blond haired teenager, with a smirk on his face looking down at the blue skinned man.

"Booyahhh!" the blonde haired teen shouted, "The Ron man has come to play!" he exclaimed. During that time the henchmen's had enough time to get out of their stupor and ran towards the teen with their fist raised.

The next thing everyone knew, the blond haired teen was mobbed by a group of man wearing red suits. They all jumped at the same time attacking him at once. Everyone watched with fearful expression, as the camera angle on the teen was blocked by all the man wearing the red suits that converge on his location.

((0))

GJ Secret HQ

"What do you mean?" exclaimed a women pounding her fist on her desk, " They still won't give us the Go" glaring at the low rank agent that delivered the message from the white house. They had given the order to stand down, that Drakken didn't represent a danger at all. It was as if they couldn't see the millions of robot's out in the sky. "Leave!" she barked at the man who ran like his pants were on fire.

"We were given jurisdiction over every country in the world, why are they stonewalling us now!?" she asked no one, pacing round her office thinking of a way to help the blond hair teenager that had gone in on his own.

Twenty minutes ago Wade had contacted them about Ron theory on the Diablo's ploy. At firs they had been a little skeptical, but after scanning one of the toys, the theory seemed to be more realistic by the minute. After that, Ron had gone in and they received hard proof of Drakken's plan, but the White House had order them to stand down. Even with the evidence they still didn't want to listen. Not even after seeing the millions of robots out in the sky. But Dr. Director was mostly anger by a certain redhead. From the time GJ had studied the Ron factor, she had become rather fond of the young man, while she hate to admit it even to herself the teen had found a way into her heart. He was loyal, a great cook, and an orthodox fighter. She knew that all those moves were done subconsciously no normal civilian could the things he did.

While he had his flaws, and lost of them he was one of a kind. He had demonstrated that when Kim had been hit with one of Drakkens ray. Every time she'd become embarrassed the more of her disappeared, and Ron had travel to some unexplored jungle to get the cure, and save her date. That was loyalty and something she admire in the young man. Even after she tossed him aside like that, he requested GJ to rescue her. Her date was a synthodrone one of Drakkens things. It was meant to distract her and break up the team, and it had worked perfectly. But she knew that he still had feelings for the redhead, be it romantic or honor bound she didn't know.

Her age was the main issue for her. She was on her late twenties and he wasn't even eighteen. So she settled with just having a one sided love. She had thought the redhead would realized her feeling for him, but after tonight she wanted nothing more than kick her ass. She only wanted him to be happy even without her, but maybe it was time to be a little selfish.

Her musing was brought up by incoming call, "What is it?" she snapped at whoever it was. She didn't have time to deal with stupid things tonight. She had to find a way to get permission to move in on Drakken.

"M-mam, there is something you should see. Drakken is addressing the whole world on television" the man stuttered nervously. There were legends of Dr. Director's tempter. It was a bad idea to be on her shit list, a really bad idea.

She rubbed her temples, _'what has the idiot done'_ she thought to herself. "Thanks" and cut the call. She grabbed the remote on her desk and pressed the on button, and a small screen appeared from a compartment on the desk.

Betty looked at the small screen and the blue skinned man appeared with a smug look on his face, "People of the earth, my name is Dr. Drakken your new ruler. My greatness has finally…"Betty tuned out his rant. Just like always he ranted on about his greatness and his inventions and so on, "…My demands are simple I want to I want every single country in the world to surrender or perish. As you have seen my robot's have begun to destroy all major cities and their power grids, I have attacked all major government organizations. I want your UNCONDITIONAL surrender. In five minutes I will have taken over the world. Failure to comply will result in the Diablo's destroying everything in sight. All world governments have the next ten minutes before-" Drakken was cut off the a punch t the face.

Betty looked carefully to see what exactly had happened, it had been extremely fast. But soon a smile made its way to her face. There standing was the blond teen with a smirk of total confidence looking down at the man.

"Booyahhh!, the Ron man has come to play!" the teen exclaimed. A smile made it's way across Betty face. He was alright, and seemed to have gone a long way trough the mission.

She watched on anxiously as all the henchmen's seemed to convert on his location. Betty shook her daze and order GJ to move out, and hope she wasn't too late.

"Dr. Director we still haven't been given the go" one of her agents stated.

Betty glared at the agent, "Drakken just declared war on every country. GJ was created to protect them all. We no longer need permission. Draken represent a 'clear and present danger' to all civilians. His little speech ordering the world goverments to surrender allows us to go above the orders we were given. Now move OUT!" she barked out orders.

'_Were coming'_ she thoughts as she grabbed her gun, and other spy tools. She looked on as her agents did the same, and boards the helicopter. And other vehicles were dispatched

((0))

Middleton High

A certain redhead groaned softly. Her neck was killing her.

Opening her eyes, she noticed that she was leaning against someone; turning her head slightly to the right she spotted a mane of brown hair. She tried to focus on the persons face.

"Glad you decided to wake up K" the person said.

"Bonnie?" Kim asked, trying to regain her faculties. She was having trouble focusing on things, her eyesight was slightly blurry, and she tried to use her hands to rub her eyes but they seemed to be tied together, "What happened? The last thing I remember was asking for your cellphone than…Eric!" she looked hysteric for a moment when her memory came back.

"I see you realized your mistake" Bonnie looked at her coldly, "He warn you and you didn't listen. Now your freak of a boyfriend tied everyone, along with his buddy's"

Kim looked straight ahead, and saw Eric in his white tuxedo talking to some man in red tight suit she recognize quite well. It was the one Drakken's Henchman's wore.

Fear

Anger

Disgust

Betrayal

"That can't be Eric. He must be some evil clone or something that took his place." Kim looked hysterical trying to rationalize it, but the look on Bonnie face told her it wasn't. "Ron, I'm sorry" she whisper thick with emotions. "I just wanted to have a perfect night," Kim said to no one specifically.

The words she spoke to him, the way she looked at her before she left, _'Ron why do you have to by such a Loser!'_ echoed around her mind. she couldn't believe she actually said to him.

"You know K. I told you I wanted to be where you were. I always wanted to be next to him," Kim looked at her and snorted, "I know I've always bullied and belittled him, but I knew I could never get close to him anymore. That stuff about the food chain was something my sister came up, I had to follow in their foots steps and be a bitch like they were," Bonnie chuckle bitterly, "Sure I could have gone against them, but I had to continue their legacy. They couldn't have a Rockwaller, like a loser like Ron. So they did what they knew best. They black mail me with some…unflattering pictures they took of me. My mother was as clueless as ever, and my dad was a no show, so I was on my own. But there is one thing I know, if he loved me as much as he did you, I would never have done what you did to him tonight"

"Than why did you keep on bullying him always riding on him than. Even if they had pictures of you why couldn't just leave him alone" Kim asked, not really trusting the words that were coming out of her mouth.

Bonnie glared at her, and whispered harshly, "They made me do it! It was to ensure he would never like someone like me! It was their test to make sure I would never go against them," Bonnie growled at the nervous looking Kim, "But you know, I was planning on changing the way I act towards him. I finally stole all the pictures and copies my sister had. Tonight was the first time I finally felt free in my life. It was the main reason I didn't care who saw me defend Ron like that. I no longer had to pretend to be a bitch, albeit I still am one thought, years of behaving like one and all." She smirked.

Kim looked at her like a gaping fish out of water. She couldn't believe that her life was that bad.

"Had a nice nap princess" a voice shook her out of her musing. Kim looked to see Eric standing in front of her looking down at her with a smug smile, "I hope your ready for father to take over the world. His about to make his speech."

"Father?" Kin asked, "Who is your father"

Eric smirk, "You still haven't figurate out have you?" he mocked her, chuckling darkly. "Well might as well tell you. I am know to my fellow _co-workers_ know me as synthodrone 901." Kim's eye widen in recognition, "I see you figure it out. Drakken made me in order to distract you from his plan. I did tell you my mission was to give you the best night of your life." Eric mocked her, and laughed coldly when tears began to rolled down her cheeks.

"You bastard!" Kim snarled tears rolling down her cheeks, "You ruined my friendship with Ron!" growled and began to struggle against her restrains. She tried to get up, and deliver a kick, but was grabbed by a pair of synthodrones from behind, and forced her down on her knees.

"Tie her feet" Eric commanded, "We wouldn't want the princess to escape" he smirk sadistically, "As for you loser friend. I didn't tell you to call him a loser. I didn't tell you to abandon him. I'll I did was tell you, you were right Kim. Everything that came out of your moth was of your own thoughts." He laughed, at the sobbing Kim.

She wanted to deny it. She wanted say it was his fault, but deep down she knew that it was her fault. He had asked for her trust but all she did was spat on twelve years of friendship.

"Now that loser is probably dead somewhere" he laughed coldly.

"He is not a loser you Freak!" Bonnie exclaimed. Everyone looked at her wide-eyes. Bonnie Rockwaller was defending Ron Stoppable. "He is ten times better than you"

Eric looked at her and sneer, "That's rich coming from the bitch queen. You've been calling him that…what all his life" he mocked.

Bonnie was about to reply, when one of the synthodrones activated the projector showing the news. "Well we're about to see father's dream come true." He said and walked away.

Everyone looked at the projector, and an African american women appeared on the screen, "This just in. The Diablo toys given in every Bueno Nachos kids meal have grown to gigantic size and have begun to attack all major cities and the world…" she paused and place her hand on her ear piece, "And have begun to attack military base and government buildings." The image switch to all major cities of the world being invaded, and hundredth of Diablo toys shooting lasers from eyes taking down buildings and military bases.

Than the image changed to a blue skinned man.

"Is that the freak you fight" Bonnie asked Kim. Kim nodded hesitanly. The people she fought weren't the most stable or pretty to look at.

"Is this thing on?" Drakken asked at the camera. They all assumed he was talking to the man behind the camera, "Ohh it is, well" he said, as he straightened his back , and clear his throat. "People of the earth my name is Dr. Drakken your new ruler, my greatness has finally.." they tuned him out. It was basically a monologue of himself, and how great he was, "…"…My demands are simple I want to I want every single country in the world to surrender or perish. As you have seen my robots have begun to destroy all major cities and their power grids, I have attacked all major government organizations. I want your UNCONDITIONAL surrender. In five minutes I will have taken over the world. Failure to comply will result in the Diablo's destroying everything in sight. All world governments have the next ten minutes before-" Drakken was cut off the a punch t the face.

Everyone watched in silence as the blue skinned man flew out across the rooftop. Than the image cleared, but even without the image they knew exactly who it was.

"Booyahhh!, the Ron man has come to play" everyone cheered on when the image of Ron Stoppable appeared, but their celebration was cut off by the sound of a laser being fired inside the gym. Everyone looked at the source of the sound and watched an enraged Eric glaring murderously at everyone.

"SILENCE!" shouted an enrage Eric. He looked at the screen in anger as the loser attacked his father, but smirk when a group of henchmen began to move towards him. But his smirk was shot live as the loser did the impossible and doge every single punch. It looked like he was dancing around them.

"Not much of a loser is he" Bonnie mocked the boy, and smirked. Eric glared at the girl, and looked back at the screen grinding his teeth in anger. And once again everyone looked like a gaping fish as Bonnie defended whom everyone thought to be the school biggest loser, but soon their opinion of the boy began to change as they look on as the brave teen fight off the henchmen for their freedom.

((0))

Bueno Nacho HQ

Ron saw the group of henchman run towards him letting out a battle cry of 'Ahhhh' while they had one fist up in the air ready to strike the teen down. They all surrounded the teen on all sides quickly, making a circle around him, and they began to strike wildly, but to their surprised they didn't seemed to be able to hit him.

Ron saw the man converge around him screaming, their fist held up in the air. When the first man was close enough within striking distance, Ron dodge his fist. He watched on as the other man began to strike in his direction. Ron simply looked at them with a bored look. Every punch sent his way seemed to come in slow motion. He had enough time to get out of the way before one of their fists got close enough. While in reality he was subconsciously using a small amount of his Monkey Power.

This hadn't been the first time he had used his MM, but this was the first time he had used it in harmony. Just like the Yin-Yang. There had to be a balance, too much of one resulted in either complete exhaustion or it became a strain on his body, or it became volatile and dangerous. Monkey fist used the Yin part of it and ignore the other part. It resulted in him losing himself to his anger, and made him do mistake he would otherwise never commit. With Ron and the Jester together they had inadvertently tapped into what was a small percentage of his power. Making him faster than the average human. But had he unleashed his full power, the strain on his body would have been catastrophic.

Than again, the people he was currently fighting were… well below average. To them Ron moved too fast. Every single one of them managed to only hit air. Than again Ron seemed to move like a leaf. A fist would past him, and all he had to do was do the minimal movement to dodge the incoming strike.

Getting tired of this, he began to take them seriously.

He stood in the middle of the circle looking at them with a bored look. They all noticed that he stopped moving and believe that he had exhausted himself.

"All right time to end this" one of the henchmen said. He stepped up with his left foot hitting the ground hard causing the water to splash around; he pulled his fist back and twisted his torso ninety degrees and aimed for the blond teen's head.

Ron saw everything in slow motion, from the water splashing around to the fist being pulled back and his torso twisting to the side and making a ninety-degree turn and his fist nearing his face.

In a move too fast for the man to see, a second before the fist connected with the teens face. His hand shot up at an incredible speed, blocking the incoming strike before it managed to connect. The man around him looked stunned, there was complete silence from everyone. The only think that could be heard was the sound of rain falling and the whining of the blue skinned man crying about his nose.

Ron gripped the man's fist tightly making him wince in pain. While the fist blocked most of his face, they all had a clear view of his mouth, which turned to a feral smile that sent shivers down the henchmen's spine.

"Well it's time to stop playing around don't you think" Ron said, chuckling coldly as he gripped the man's fist hard, which caused him to fall to his knee's and moved his other hand to his fist in an attempt to disconnect his fist with the painful grip.

As soon as the henchman fell to his knee's in pain. The other moved in to his rescue and began to attack him.

Ron pulled the man up to his feet by pulling hard on the man's hand. With inhuman speed, he flipped the man around holding his wrist and the man's arm twisted around his back. He used the man as a meat shield against the incoming strikes, and used his other extremities to strike back. While he really didn't need the man to block the strikes, in fact it would actually be better without him. His cruel side came out, and it was out to cause pain. Ron struck back with his other hand, and blocked their kicks with his own. He jumped above the henchmen he had used as a meat shield. He went back to back and pushed him back to the others behind him. He began to hit those around him, with quick jabs to their jugulars, and temples nocking them out. Within second he had taken care off all those henchman on the rooftop, and simply stare at the fallen bodies blankly.

"Ha!" Ron heard a voice from behind him exclaimed behind him. He looked back at Drakken with a triumph smile, "You're too late. My plan is almost complete, just a few seconds in the world will be mine!"

Ron curse himself, he had been to absorb in the fight and had forgotten about his objective. He looked at the antenna, and tried to find any weak links that might make it easy to destroy.

He studied the structure from top to bottom at an amazing pace cataloging it, from it's strong points, and its weakest parts. And a moment later he found what he was looking for.

'_This is going to hurt like a bitch'_ he thought to himself.

He made his decision; he let out a deep breath and ran straight for a metal box on the side of the antenna. He created a big enough momentum to penetrate it's metal casing. He struck hard and fast making a hole trough the metal case. His hand entered the metal box and grabbed a handful of wires and pulled roughly. The moment he did, thousands of volts ran up from his hand all across his body. It self like thousand of needles were hitting every single nerve endings all across his body. his breathing became labored and his hear began to beat rapidly, and began to twitch uncontrollably. He could honestly say it felt like it would have burst out of his chest at that moment.

"Aaaarggghhhhh" was the pain filled scream the blond teen let out as he was sent flying across the roof. What seemed like minutes to the blond were in fact seconds. He had stuck his hand into the box, and ripped out the cables than he felt a sharp pain made it's way from his arm to his whole body. The next second he was send flying across the roof. There were sparks flying from his body that trailed from him to the metal box. He landed with a hard 'thump' and lay there for a few second. He looked up the cloudy sky and felt the rain fell on his face.

'_Is this the end'_ he thought, as the pain kept on getting worse. He wheezed out in pain, and his breathing went from labored to deathly calm. The pain slowly resided, and Ron felt his hear slowed down until there was no heartbeat. A single tear made its way down to his cheek, and by the time it hit the ground the blond teen knew no more.

((0))

Up in the sky, a woman watched in awe, as the blond teen took out what seemed to be taking, on ten men. He handled himself with the precision of a harden veteran. Than again he had been fighting villain since before middle school. But his reflexes, his fighting ability should have been beyond him. He had never shown that much talent when the Ron factor had been initiated.

Dr. Director smirk, _'I guess we now have a reason to open the Ron Factor again'_ she though to herself. It was mainly as an excuse to get close to the young man without rousing suspicion.

Betty watched on anxiously as the teen stopped dodging and stood in the middle of the circle. She watched and prayed as the man fist was about to make contact with him, but again she was caught by surprised when he blocked it with inhuman reflexes that she had only seen on a few of her agents, and her included along with Shego, Kim Possible and other dangerous beings.

She saw the teen smile like an apex predator ready to go for the kill. And watched in a matter of seconds as he dispatched all the man with some lethal strikes. It made her shiver at the brutality, but it was one against ten so it was acceptable, than again she was a little bias.

"Ha!" she heard an annoying voice exclaimed from the screen, "You're too late. My plan is almost complete, just a few seconds in the world will be mine!" Betty began to worry again. it seemed that they were going to be too late to stop him, and the only one who could do it was the blond teen.

"Move faster I want to be at our destination now!" Betty barked at the pilot who increased the speed of the helicopter.

Betty returned to the screen only to see Ron ripping out a handful of wires from a metal box, shutting down the antenna much to Drakken ire. Ron let out a pain filled scream, Betty could clearly see the electricity running along from his arm to his whole body. He than was sent flying across the rooftop, with some sparks trailing behind. He felt with a loud 'Thump' that could be heard clearly.

'_Please get up!'_ Betty exclaimed, as she looked at the falling teen. She focus on his chest, it kept expanding and contracting fast, but than it began to slow down until it stopped. Betty face paled completely loosing any trace of her tanned complexion. She looked in horror, as he seemed to stop moving. Than the video feed was cut off leaving nothing but snow.

"I want to fucking plane moving faster now!" Betty creamed at the top of her lungs to the scared pilot.

"M-mam this is as fast as it goes in this weather" the pilot replied nervously.

"I don't care!"

The pilot increased the speed again, but the wind made the ride a bit bumpy and dangerous. But Betty didn't care; all that was in her mind was the blond teen.

'_Please be safe' _she thought as a tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away. She couldn't allow her subordinates to see her like this. She had a reputation to keep. Being the leader of an organization, and a women pissed most of the old fossils who believed she was too weak for the job e hence the harden exterior.

((0))

"Whoa!" exclaimed Brick Flagg as they all watch with rapt attention as the 'loser of Middleton' dodge skillfully all those strikes effortlessly, " Look at Stoppable go!"

Everyone else just looked in stunned silence. None could believe what they were watching. Most hoped it was just a dream. Surprisingly a Bonnie didn't seemed that surprised, although he had never shown that much talent. She always believed in him you couldn't actually go on 'save the world' mission without some sort of fighting skills. She always believed that he held back due to a competitive redhead. She could still remember the way she had reacted to his cooking talent.

Than again she wasn't that far off the mark, albeit it had been done subconsciously as a way to make her happy.

"Told you he wasn't a loser, _Freak_" Bonnie smiled smugly.

Really? Tonight Middleton junior year seemed to be getting one surprised after another. The one they thought to be a 'loser' wasn't and the queen B was defending him, after she had called him that everyday of his life. Some thought it to be hypocritical.

Eric gripped his fist tightly shaking in anger. There was nothing in his memory bank that would suggest him ever having that kind of skill.

"He will fail, just like he always has" Eric growled. Had he ever said such a thing before people would have been more incline to believe him, but watching the blond go at it they really weren't sure.

They looked on in awe, as he dodged the incoming attacks skillfully, but than he stopped dodging and stood in the middle of the circle motionlessly. Than one of the henchmen decided to attack him at that moment.

"Watch out!" screamed a redhead in worry, but to her surprise he caught it with inhuman reflexes shocking everyone.

"That boy should have tried out for the football team" Barkins stated excitement clear in his voice. With reflex like that the championship would certainly be theirs. Bonnie did her best not to toll her eyes at the man. Even in a life death situation his thoughts were on football only.

Suddenly they all felt a chill run up their spines when they saw him smile ferociously, and his cold chuckle unnerve them. They had never seen the teen act that way around anyone. They had seen the lovable buffoon, but the person they were seeing was completely different.

Kim looked on in shock, and wonder what had happened to the boy she knew.

'_That right I happened'_ Kim thought bitterly. Those brown eyes no longer held the warmth she used to associate with him. There were cold and harden.

'_I guest is true what they say, Monsters aren't born they are created. If we do make it out of here I'll make it up to him'_

Than the blond teen began using the man as a shield to block the incoming attacks. He soon dispatched them all, by hitting on their temples and jugulars. It seemed unreal, Ron Stoppable the person everyone thought to be the least dependable guy ever was the hope of many.

"Ha!" they heard Drakken exclaimed from the screen, "You're too late. My plan is almost complete, just a few seconds in the world will be mine!" everyone's heart dropped, but still watch anxiously waiting for the teen to do something.

The teen's face showed determination and everyone across the world waited for his next move.

They all watched as Ron ran up to a metal box on the side of the antenna and rip out the wires. They could see the electricity running around his body quite well, and they heard a pain filled screen that made them turn away. Than they heard something explode and they all watched as the teen flew across the rooftop, and landed with a loud 'thump'

Kim looked on, in horror as her best friend for twelve years fell on the ground, and his breathing began to slow down at a fast rate until he lay there motionless. His chest no longer rose at a constant rate. Than the image went dead, and all that was left was snow.

"No!" Kim screamed. Tears running down her face. She had done that to him. Had she listen to him, had she gone with him. But she had to choose the pretty boy over her best friend and now he was dead.

"Hahaha!" came a sick laugh, "We still won! And that loser died for no reason"

"Shut up, you bastard!" snarled Bonnie, with tears rolling down her cheeks. She had missed her chance to apologize to tell him how sorry she was, even if he never believed her it would at least taken a weight off her shoulder knowing that she had done it, "He won, he destroyed the antenna"

"It doesn't matter if it was destroy, it can be rebuild any time. What he did was let the Diablo's run amuck across the world. They have a back u program on what to do should the antenna be destroy." Eric laughed coldly, his hand covering his face and his back bending backwards looking up to the sky.

The pair of brown eyes looked on coldly from the shadows. The figure gripped a weapon attached to the belt. The figure wanted nothing more than destroy the boy. The only thing stopping the figure was the lack of orders to take him down, and the news that the blond teen might still be alive. The figure had wanted to follow the teen, but was order to stay in the gym.

Everyone looked towards the screen as the image of a reporter appeared, "We have just seen, I believe his name was…Ron Stoppable part of Team Possible teenage crime fighter," she looked down for a moment. "It is unknown whether his alive or not. But from what we have seen there is a high chance he might not I think we should take a-" she paused and place her hand on her ear, "This just in the Diablo's have stopped attacking they have reverted back to their small size. It is advisable to stay away from them in case they activate again," wiping a lone tear form her cheek, "And we owe it all the brave young man" the screen went black and everyone looked over to the loud 'bang' sound. Eric stood there punching the projector in anger. He grabbed it and threw it to the wall.

"I guess he did uh. He stopped you and your band of freak" Bonnie tried her best to smirk.

"It doesn't matter! We still have you. We can use you all to get father back, and continue with our next plan. But you still you loser forever" he grinned evilly.

Bonnie glare, "You won't get away with this" Bonnie screamed, "I know his still alive, he has to be and he'll stop you. He never give up and he'll come." She said, and stood up struggling with her hands still tied behind her.

"And how do you know, and even if that were true what make you think he would come to save you all. Specially you!" Eric pointed at her, "You have all called him a loser, have belittled him, bullied him and none have tried to stop it. The last person he cared about betrayed him, the only person he might have even consider saving threw him away" they all heard Kim sobbed harder, "What make you think he would?"

"Because it the right thing to do! Because it's the right thing to do, and he'll always doe the right thing." She paused, and thought about her next words, "And because I owe him an apology for the year of shit I put him trough. It wasn't something I wanted to do; it was something I was force to do, and tonight was the first time I was free from those that force me too. I had planed on doing it tonight, even if he never forgave me. I still wanted him to know I was sorry I…we owe him that much." She looked at him with firm determination.

Kim looked at Bonnie in awe; she didn't know how she still believed in him, after watching the video. She knew what she meant, and felt sorry for her. And hoped that Ron was still alive she wasn't the only one that had amends to make.

Eric walked towards Bonnie with his fist up, and was ready strike the Brown haired cheerleader. Bonnie stood there and brace for the strike to come. She closed her eyes and waited for it. There was a loud 'Bang' and some tire screeching. The next thing she knew she felt an arm wrap around her waist gently, but firmly. She knew very well who it was. Years of cheerleading practice with him had thought her to recognize the tender embrace. It always made her day when practice time came. And she would get to be close to him. Opening her eyes, she looked around and saw Eric against the wall, and she looked back at the person who had saved her. He put her down letting her get a better look at him. He was wearing a tight black leather suit, and a black helmet. He was riding the baddest looking bike she had ever seen.

The biker stretched out his hand towards her, and she flinched away expecting to be hit, but instead he simply ruffled her hair like a parent would a child. He moved closer to his head closer to her and whisper something on her ear. What ever it was made her cry. Tears were flowing down her cheeks, like a rive had been opened. But what took them by surprised was the smile on her face.

"Who are you!?" Said an enraged Eric, sliding down the wall. The impact had been hard enough to make a hole in the wall and leave him stuck there. Eric pushed himself away from the wall, and landed on his feet, "Answer me!"

The figure removed his helmet making everyone gasp, and Bonnie gave him a watery smile.

"Surprised!"

**Ron died….not maybe who know wait till next chapter!**

**Mystery Joker out.**


End file.
